One More Chapter
by ScipioPB
Summary: "Please, Danny," Ty begged, clutching onto his arm. "Remember that fairytale, the one we said we'd write about us once we grew old? Just… just think of it as another chapter; one step closer to finishing the book, and one step closer to discovering just how our story will end."... Inspired by Camp Phoenix Role Play. Rated T for some minor adult suggestions.


**What's this? Scipio has come out of her shell and has actually wrote something for once? What is this monstrosity? It's called staying up all Saturday night while lightning threatened to catch your house on fire. Yeah, not fun.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this. It's an OC story (I know, there's always so many) and based on the forum called Camp Phoenix, which is run by my friend, Ty-ranasaurus Rex. The story is about two characters from the forum, Danny and Ty. Danny is mine and Ty is my friend's. I hope you enjoy ^-^**

* * *

It was dark. Light cascaded into the dim room from a small lamp on the other side of the bed and shed its light on the various pieces of furniture around the room. On the other side table sat a simple alarm clock with red numbers blazing the time 10:56. There was an occasional glance in the direction of the clock from a man whose back was comfortably placed against the headboard, and whose legs laid beneath the comforter. The man's name was Daniel Rivera, or Danny for short. He was a half-breed - the son of a human and a hippocampus. He was calmly reading a book titled _To Kill a Mockingbird_. It was one he had read several times before, but he still enjoyed it. His wife, Ty, was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and Danny heard the gentle hum of the running water as she brushed her teeth.

The water was soon shut off and Danny looked up from his book to see Ty emerging from the bathroom, slipping a T-shirt on and tying her short black hair up in a ponytail. He smiled at her before closing his novel and setting it on the bedside table by the clock. He snuggled down under the covers, murmured a "Goodnight, love", and closed his eyes as he waited for the familiar click of the lamplight being turned off, but it never came.

Danny blinked open his eyes in confusion and saw Ty still standing there with an irritated expression on her face and her arms crossed.

"Is something wrong, lo-"

"Danny, I want kids."

The half-breed blinked twice, the statement not fully registering in his mind. "What?" he asked.

Ty sighed in exasperation and flopped onto the bed. "I said I want kids, Danny," she repeated.

Danny paused again and let the thought sink in. Once it had, he looked over at her in concern. "Ty, are you feeling ok?" he asked, feeling her forehead with her hand. She immediately smacked it away.

"Danny, I'm serious!" she hissed. "I've been thinking about this for a long while, and…" Ty trailed off at Danny's confused expression and shook her head. "You know what? Forget it. Forget I said anything about it."

"No, Ty, you're fine," he assured her quickly as soon as he saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "It just took me by surprise is all. What made you think of wanting kids?"

Ty wiped the fallen tears from her face and sniffled. "Every time we go into town, I see all of these happy couples walking around with their kids. They all look so… content and complete. It makes me want what they have," she sighed wistfully, looking down at her hands in her lap. She waited for her husband to respond, and when he didn't, she discovered that he had fallen asleep. "Danny!" she shouted angrily.

The half-breed woke with a start and bolted upright in the bed. "Huh? What?"

"I was _talking_ to you. About kids, remember?"

"Yeah, I totally remember that," he replied groggily, rubbing one of his deep blue eyes. "Uh, what were you saying again?"

Ty resisted the urge to smack him with her pillow. " _The families!_ I want to be just like them; to go to parks together, go swimming, or camping, or just… anything!"

"It sounds lovely, Ty, but have you really thought it through? I mean, kids are a very big responsibility," he told her. "You need to feed them, and take care of them, and… and a whole bunch of other things. They're not some goldfish you can feed once a day and let be." Danny briefly wondered if he was being too harsh on her.

"I know that," she sighed, "and I _have_ thought it through. We have those spare bedrooms upstairs; we can change one of them into a nursery. Plus, we have enough money to support a child. It'll be perfect." She ended with a big grin.

Danny still looked a bit skeptical, though. "Love, we're only 22. We still have a long life ahead of us. I don't want us to rush through things and then regret it later. None of the other couples in the neighborhood have any children yet either."

"Please, Danny," Ty begged, clutching onto his arm. "Remember that fairytale, the one we said we'd write about us once we grew old?" She paused as Danny nodded. "Just… just think of it as another chapter; one step closer to finishing the book, and one step closer to discovering just how our story will end."

Danny thought about what Ty said. The idea may have seen a bit sudden and rash at first, but the more he reflected on it, the more he realized she was right. It was _their_ life. So what if no one else had kids yet? They were able to make whatever decisions they wanted. Ty wanted a baby? Then so be it. They didn't have to follow in their society's footsteps. And who knows? Maybe having a baby _would_ complete them.

Unfortunately, Ty took his silent mulling as a "no" and visibly deflated. "I-I guess we can wait then until we're older…"

The half-breed shook his head and took his wife's hands in his. "No, Ty, I love the idea."

She lifted her sullen head and looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. If you think we're ready for a child, then I'm all for it," he said with a smile, squeezing her hands gently.

Ty squealed in childlike excitement and tackled him to the bed, covering his face in a frenzy of kisses. Danny chuckled all the while and waited for the sweet ambush to cease.

"Oh Danny, you are _not_ going to regret your decision. I promise."

"I didn't regret my decision on marrying you, did I?" he replied cheekily. "There's _no way_ I will regret this decision."

The demigod smiled sweetly and leant forward to give her husband a tender kiss.

* * *

 **~Two weeks later~**

* * *

Ty woke up to sunlight peeking through the blinds and shining directly onto her eyelids. She groaned and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She heard the low rumble of Danny snoring on his side, and couldn't help but smile. _I should go put on a pot of coffee,_ the demigod thought to herself as she got up.

Ty went into the bathroom to wash her face (it helped her wake up in the morning). Once she walked in, she noticed one of the cabinets was slightly ajar and crouched by it. She opened the door and found a little box that had fallen on its side. More specifically, a pregnancy test. Her last one. After two previous failed attempts, Ty had given up on getting a baby, but Danny told her that it would take time. He somehow convinced her to buy one more. He told her to save it until she thought she was ready. _May as well do it now and get it over with,_ she thought glumly.

The daughter of Hypnos grabbed the little box and opened it up, taking out the contents. She followed the directions and set the finished test on the edge of the sink. The box said to wait about five minutes, so Ty slipped back out of the room after washing her hands.

Ty stifled a yawn as she walked into the kitchen. Light spilled in through the large windows in the room, and she shied away from the bright beams. She grabbed the coffee grinds from the cabinet and started to make a fresh pot. Once it was done, Ty poured it in a mug and breathed in the warm, comforting smell. She realized it had been over the five minutes required, and trailed back towards her and her husband's room.

The sound of Danny's snoring met her ears once more as Ty stumbled around the room drowsily towards the bathroom. She pushed the door open and flipped on the light with her free hand. She grabbed the test off of the side of the sink and stared blankly at the white oval on top. She paused before her eyes flew open and her hand holding the test started to tremble. The ceramic mug cracked as it made contact with the countertop, spilling its contents.

"Danny!"


End file.
